


Глава внесюжетная, в которой Хаул и Майкл решили побыть шпионами

by fetisu



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetisu/pseuds/fetisu
Summary: Пока Софи в 19 главе "выражает свои чувства с помощью гербицида", Хаул и Майкл решают подслушать её разговор с Персивалем.





	Глава внесюжетная, в которой Хаул и Майкл решили побыть шпионами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Howl and Michael Snoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821666) by [DuchessofGrandeour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessofGrandeour/pseuds/DuchessofGrandeour). 



> Перевод был выполнен на конкурс "Редкая птица", номинация "Дивный мир", на fanfics.me в январе 2019

Дверь замка уже давно захлопнулась за Софи и Персивалем, а Хаул все так же неподвижно смотрел на неё, будто бы ждал, что она снова откроется. Когда же он убедился, что этого всё-таки не произойдет, то обернулся к Майклу:

— Принеси серебряную чашу, которая весит над раковиной, и налей воды в кувшин, — велел Хаул.

— Зачем? — спросил Майкл, уже схватив чашу.

— Я сейчас покажу тебя одно очень полезное заклинание. Прямо сейчас, — сказал Хаул и хлопнул руками, подчеркивая исключительную срочность задуманного. На его лице появилась коварная ухмылка.

Заклинание оказалось вполне простым, Майкл даже удивился, что не видел его раньше. Хаул насыпал в миску немного сушеных трав и растёр их серебряной палочкой, как если бы работал пестиком в ступке. Затем он вылил воду по часовой стрелке на травы. Когда миска заполнилась, жидкость пошла рябью и потемнела. Отражение Хаула и Майкла, уставившихся в чашу, быстро превратилось в изображение заброшенного особняка с его неизменной плесенью, которую изредка разбавляли окна и грязные статуи. Фигура Софи ворвалась в кадр, видимо, ворча себе под нос, а Персиваль послушно следовал за ней с ведром сорняков в руке.

Майкл внезапно ахнул и посмотрел на Хаула широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Это подслушивающее заклинание! — полушепотом воскликнул он, поняв, почему Хаул не показал ему это заклинание раньше.

— А что ты ожидал с такими ингредиентами? — ворчливо поинтересовался Кальцифер из камина.

— Но мы не можем шпионить за Софи, она же разозлится! — запаниковал Майкл.

— Софи всегда злая, так что можешь считать эту опасность незначительной, — отмахнулся Хаул и показал рукой на изображение в воде, но тут же дернул обратно, потому что длинный рукав почти коснулся жидкости.

— Но Хаул, мы же не можем...

— Никаких "но", — поднял руку Хаул, чтобы прервать Майкла, а рукав опять проскользнул опасно близко к воде. — Учитывая причастность Ведьмы ко всему происходящему, нам просто необходимо знать всё, что помнит Персиваль, а он доверяет только Софи. Хотя я полагаю, что вам будет все равно, если ведьма зачарует меня до смерти.

Хаул поднял подбородок и всем своим видом стал показывать, как сильно он обижен на всех вокруг.

— Я просто считаю, что мы не должны шпионить за кем-либо, — вздохнул Майкл. — Так нельзя, это неправильно.

— Что может быть неправильным, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти? Ты действительно обречешь меня на такую судьбу? После всего, что я для тебя сделал, Майкл?

Майкл снова вздохнул. Хаул всего лишь как всегда излишне драматизировал, но тем не менее бил прямо в больное место.

— Ладно, — покорно согласился Майкл.

— Прекрасно, а теперь тихо, а то не слышно, что они там говорят, — тут же ответил Хаул.

Они оба склонились над чашей и начали внимательно следить за тем, как Софи ворчала на Персиваля. Её голос звучал мрачнее, чем обычно, но не становился от этого менее понятным.

— Она считает, что я хожу в Уэльс развлекаться! — заворчал Хаул, выслушивая жалобы Софи на жизнь. — Неужели она не понимает, что я тут за свою жизнь сражаюсь? И за жизнь Кальцифера!

Майкл не знал, что на это сказать. Все-таки мисс Ангориан была очень красива, так что Хаул вряд ли удержался от того, чтобы ухаживать за ней в этом своем Уэльсе, так что Майкл полностью был согласен с Софи.

— Со стороны моего камина твои походы определенно выглядели приятным времяпровождением, — вдруг высказался Кальцифер и Майкл смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

— Вы тут все объединились против меня, да? — пожаловался Хаул. — Ну хотя бы Майкл ещё на моей стороне!

Майкл на это издал неловкий шум, который мог издать только человек, совершенно не выполняющий свои прямые обязанности.

— Да ладно тебе. Раз уж она хочет, чтобы мы выглядели прилично, то давай и вести себя соответствующе! — сменил разговор Хаул и сразу же уставился на изображение в чаше.

И тут же закончив на этом разговор, Хаул, не отрывая взгляда от чаши, поднял со стола все, что на нем валялось: кучу плохо закрытых порошков, пару деревянных палочек и металлический поднос, который Софи отполировала до блеска.

— Будь я проклят, этот поднос теперь слишком чистый, — сказал он Майклу, пока пытался испачкать поднос золотым и черным порошком. — Софи ведь не хотела терроризировать наш дом и уничтожать мои волосы. Ей тоже приходилось туго с нашими заклинаниями по всему дому.

Ровно в этот момент Софи начала расспрашивать Персиваля про Ведьму, так что Майкл с радостью шикнул на Хаула, привлекая его внимание к чаше.  
Хаул стал неотрывно следить за разворачивающимся диалогом, успевая рассеянно капать масло на поднос с порошком и смешивать все это деревянными палочками. Кончик его рукава совершенно случайно попал в масло. Расстроенный этим Хаул поднял руку, пред глазами предстали огромные пятна, сверкающие золотой пылью.

— Какая досада, — пробормотал Хаул, стряхивая пыль, и, судя по исчезновению масла, незаметно применяя магию.  
Уши Майкла вздернулись, когда он услышал знакомое имя.

— Летти? — спросил он. — О, Хаул, они же про твою Летти.

— Она определенно не моя Летти, — как-то быстро и резко сказал Хаул. — Тише, я так пропущу весь разговор.  
Майкл сжал рот.

Продолжая следить за разговором, Хаул нарисовал несколько странных символов деревянной палочкой в масляной пасте из порошка. Выглядели они довольно неряшливо, потому что он их делал на автомате и слегка рассеяно — происходящее на улице занимало все его внимание.

— Летти попросила его укусить меня? Как жестоки эти женщины из семьи Хаттер! — воскликнул Хаул. Став всем своим видом изображать своё возмущение, он чуть было не опрокину поднос и не снёс чашу. Изображение в воде задрожало, но не исчезло.

Майкл обхватил чашу с двух сторон руками, чтобы она не шаталась. Он настолько увлекся подслушиваемым разговором, что больше не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что шпионил.

Майкл посмотрел на Хаула, который тихо стоял со сложенными руками, уставившись на импровизированный экран. Лицо чародея стало практически багровым.

Они оба молча смотрели, пока Персиваль рассказывал про переживания Летти за Софи.

— Она это все из-за проклятия, — прошептал Майкл.

— Нет, — мрачно сказал Хаул.

А Персиваль все еще пересказывал слова Летти: "...самое ужасное, что она будет думать, что она теперь в безопасности от Хаула..."

— Ну, она не настолько старая, чтобы ты не вырвал её сердце, не правда ли? — подал голос Кальцифер из-за решетки.

Майкл не сводил глаз с воды, не желая смотреть в этот момент на Хаула и уж точно пересекаться с ним взглядом.

Хаул запыхтел и швырнул деревянные палочки на поднос, те громко стукнули по металлу и разбрызгали масло и порошок по столу, Майклу и чаше. К счастью, в воду ничего не попало.

— Держи себя в руках, заклинание же! - сказал Майкл, стараясь прикрыть с чашу от разбушевавшегося чародея.

Хаул раздраженно вздохнул, но вскоре часть его хорошего настроения вернулась — Софи чуть было не расплескала гербициды на Персиваля.

А затем она начала перечислять грехи и недостатки Хаула. Ну, по крайней мере, с этим он был прекрасно знаком. Или нет.

— Софи считает, что я невозможен? Ха! Не я же здесь до ужаса чистый и старый проказник!

— Она уже возвращается? — обеспокоенно посмотрел на Хаула Майкл, увидев как Софи вдруг пошла вдоль дороги. — Она же не может просто так...

— Майкл, закончи за мной заклинание, — Хаул толкнул поднос к подмастерью, металл легко поскользил через весь стол.

— Я не знаю, как, — Майкл поймал поднос прежде, чем тот упал с края.

— Ты вообще пытаешься меня слушать, когда я стараюсь тебя хоть чему-то научить? Просто залей маслом и сдвинь палочки симметрично к центру, — раздраженно ответил Хаул.

Майкл сделал, как велено, пока Хаул ворчал над чашей с водой.

— Не вымещай свои чувства на Майкле, — опять неожиданно возник Кальцифер.

— Не имею малейшего понятия, о чем ты.

— Ты не можешь скрыть от меня свои эмоции, Хаул Дженкинс.

Хаул немного сгорбился, сложив руки, пока Софи жаловалась на его костюмы. Пальцы стали перебирать швы между черными треугольниками "мозаичного" костюма (хотя на самом деле, они раньше были голубыми и серебряными). Он стал размышлять, останется ли с ними Софи, если он позволит ей снова разрезать его костюм.

"Какая же трудная старая женщина!" — про себя высказался Хаул.

Тем временем Софи успела сказать то, что смогло шокировать даже Хаула. Он посмотрел на Майкла, но тот старательно делал вид, что следит за маслом на подносе. Неудовлетворенный отсутствием собеседника он перевел взгляд на Кальцифера, который бесстрастно мерцал в своем камине:

— Она думает, что не нравится мне? — спросил с негодованием Хаул. — Разве я не взял её в дом, ничего не попросив взамен? Ничем не обеспечил? Не помогал? Все её потребности были удовлет...

— Большинство из перечисленного заслуга Майкла, — указал на очевидное Кальцифер.

Рот Майкла дрогнул в усмешке.

— И она имеет наглость считать, что совершенно мне не нравится? Эта невозможная женщина! Если она просто сама перестанет цепляться за собственное проклятие и перестанет мешать мне снять его, то почему бы мне не объяснить ей наконец... — Хаул очень драматично вскинул руки вверх, развеяв черные рукава и опрокинув банку с травами.

— Аккуратнее! — крикнул Майкл.

Закончив наконец с тем непонятным заклинанием, Майкл попытался собрать опрокинутые травы. Но совершенно забыл о масле на руках, тут же испортив часть сушеных листьев.

— Вот блин, — пробормотал Майкл, имея в виду и беспорядок и слова Софи. И вытер руки о ближайшее чайное полотенце.

— Пугало! — вдруг сказал Хаул, увидев названого прыгающим на другом конце дороги.

Он чуть не бросился к двери, чтобы спасти Софи. Но когда увидел, что она использует свою магию, чтобы отпугнуть и прогнать это странное пугало, остался на месте, в очередной раз ошеломленный ее странной и мощной магией.

— Мне никогда не понять, как она может не замечать, насколько талантлива, — восхитился Хаул.

— У неё совершенно нет уверенности, — сказал Кальцифер.

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — огрызнулся Хаул.

Они с Майклом наблюдали, как Софи обернулась и уставилась на изменившийся из-за того заклятья с палочками внешний вид особняка.

— А эти простыни-занавески у окон были отличной идеей, — гордо сказал Хаул.

— Она на это не купится, — сказал Майкл.

— Просто смотри, — ухмыльнулся Хаул.

Его лицо вытянулось, когда стало очевидно, что он не прав. Софи с сердитым лицом направилась прямо к двери в замок.

— Майкл, заклинание, — яростно прошипел Хаул, впадая в холодную панику. — Отмени его!

— Что происходит, — взволнованно поинтересовался Кальцифер.

Но ни Майкл, ни Хаул не обратили на него внимания. Оба вскочили. Майкл быстро провёл туда-сюда по подносу чайным полотенцем, которое все ещё держал в руках. Хаул ткнул в чашу с водой серебренным стержнем, уничтожая изображение. В тот момент, когда Майкл начал ломать деревянные палочки пополам, а Хаул мешать стержнем воду в чаше против часовой стрелки, дверь замка распахнулась.

Хаул и Майкл повернули головы как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как внутрь ворвалась Софи, а следом за ней взволнованный Персиваль. Весь их вид предвещал поток оскорблений и негодования.

— Лучше отойди, Майкл, — посоветовал Хаул.


End file.
